Of No Real Plot
by 14AmyChan
Summary: This could be a story one day, but for now it is a one shot. So invite you to take up a chair, relax, and enjoy killing time. NaruXMai


_**14AmyChan: I, quite literally, thought this up, wrote it, and edited it in between my math classes, so it kinda bites.**_

_**Mai: and you didn't have Word, so some things might still be misspelled**_

_Naru:** you can't spell without auto-correction? How stupid are you?**_

_**14AmyChan: Naru, that's mean! Anyhoot, I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Mai: Amy-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt!**_

I slammed the door extra-hard as I left his cave, sending a clear message as to what I thought about our current predicament. I don't think I've been this angry and frustrated since that time he wanted me to bait a ghost using a fishing line. Yeah, don't even get me started on that.

My name is Mai Taniyama, and I just had a lovely conversation with my boss. Note my sarcasm.

I stalked to my own desk and plopped in my chair, the conversation with him leaving me drained. Was it really too much to ask that I get to go along for this case? And what did he mean by "only imbeciles wait for something that is never to come"? Is it bad that I'm optimistic or what? That guy is so lucky I love him, or else his perfect little head would have gone splat a long time ago!

I sat at my desk, moping, for about five minutes. I don't know why Naru was so adamant about me staying away from this case. If it were dangerous, I would just stay with him, like he usually says when things get too freaky. As my eyes drifted shut that day, I wondered what about the case made Naru want to keep me away.

I woke up about ten minutes later. Well, I was conscious, but that didn't mean that I opened my eyes. I was extremely comfortable. Even though the desk was still there and digging into my ribs, there was a warmth on my head. Almost felt like a hand. Before I could panic, the warmth left, leaving me a little sad. I heard the click of shoes and a door shut before I raised my head.

Who had their hand on my head? Even though we're a paranormal investigation facility, I doubted it was a ghost. Besides, if it were a ghost, the hand would have been cold, not warm. Lin-san was out of the office, having been dragged shopping by an overly excited Madoka, who was visiting from England. So that left...

But why would he do that? It's not that he doesn't like physical contact, which he doesn't, it's that it's me. I just blew up at him ten minutes ago for leaving me behind on this case, and now he's putting his hand on my head? I checked to see if there was a note or something on my head, but there wasn't anything.

I was so confused. Happy, but confused.

* * *

That was one and a half weeks ago, just before they took this last case. Evidently, the spirit was really powerful, and got under a lot of people's skin. And by people, I mean Naru. Evidently, this spirit said or did something extreme, which caused him to do something extreme in return. Which is why we're here.

Right now, I'm sitting next to his hospital bed, wondering why in the name of heaven or hell Naru would let himself be provoked so badly he had to use his powers. I've only done it once, and that was an accident. Nowadays, I'm more careful with what I say so he won't end up like this.

But right now, he's in the hospital, recovering from the telltale signs of dehydration, malnourishment, and fatigue. I can't help but feel I could have done something to stop this. Something, _anything_. But I wasn't there, so all I can do is wait for him to wake up. It feels too quiet in here...

"Naru..." I'm feeling foolish for talking to him when he can't hear me, but I can't stop. I need to talk to him. "Why'd you do this? I know you knew the consequences, and the others won't tell me what happened. They just look worried and a little confused. Bou-san gave me a bigger hug this time around, and Ayako didn't smack him for it. In fact, when he was done, she turned around and gave me a hug too, tighter than normal. John looked like he was praying, and even Lin's been looking at me funny. The only one even remotely normal is Masako, but she won't talk to me. They all won't talk, and I don't know if you will either. I won't care as long as you just wake up..."

Forget foolish, I'm flat-out embarrassed, but that doesn't matter. Naru couldn't have heard that, he's still asleep. I wonder... should I? I glance around, just to check that we're the only ones in the room. We are. Then, I do something I'll probably never do when he's awake.

I wrap my smaller hand into Naru's larger one, hoping the contact would somehow wake him up. It didn't. I feel like I'm about to break. Naru's not waking up, and he's been out for three days. What could have possibly happened to take this much of a toll?

Wait, did he just...? He did, his hand moved! I look up, hoping to see his blue eyes. I really don't care if he glares or scolds me for holding his hand. Just so long as he's alive. However, his eyes are still closed.

"Mai..." his voice is strong, despite not having been used in three days. I'm sure he's gone longer without speaking, but that isn't what's on my mind. He called my name.

"Naru?" I'm asking just in case he's awake and just doesn't want to look at bright lights right now. I've been there and done that.

Naru's eyes are suddenly open, and he's staring at me. It kind of looks like disbelief, shock, and study all at once in his repressed glare. I look back evenly. Maybe he's going to tell me something, maybe not. I really do want to know what the heck happened to him.

Wait, did he just...? No way, he did not! UGH!

"Naru, what's with that stupid smirk?" Stupid jerk goes and worries us all for three freaking days, and then wakes up and smirks? Are you freaking kidding me?! AND HE'S STILL SMIRKING!

What's he saying? Dangit, he's saying it too low, I can't-

What. Just. Happened? My brain is fried. That's it, I'm crazy. Or he is. Or we both are. Oh well, you won't see me complain too much.

Jerk better know that he just took my first kiss, though.

14AmyChan: okay, hope you enjoyed the randomness. ^^;

Naru: ...

Mai: uh, what?

14AmyChan: I know, it bites, but it was for boredome! Okay, so please read and review. *^_^*


End file.
